Family
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome is keeping secrets and a new member has joined the group on the hunt for the jewel shards. I dont own inuyasha... (cries in corner)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she followed after the others, Inuyasha leading them on their way. Inuyasha looked back at her in concern, but she ignored him. He huffed and turned back to watch where he was going. Kagome sighed once again. She felt so tired. They had been walking all day. She had refused inuyashas demand for her to ride on his back and he had been worried about her ever since. Looking at her and huffing in concern and irritation every so often.

They kept walking back to kaedes village, and as they walked, they came across a lone cow meandering down a field next to them. Kagome paused, watching it and her stomach suddenly let out a loud growl as she blushed. Inuyasha turned back to her, eyebrows raised and he let a smirk slide onto his face. He looked from the cow to kagome. "Want me to kill it for you?" The cow let out a slow "mooooo." Kagome shook her head. "No! Leave the poor cow alone!" She growled out. Her stomach growled louder this time and she huffed, taking the lead to hurry back to the village as inuyasha and the others started to chuckle good-naturedly.

"Ive got to go back to my time for a bit, okay guys? Ill be back." Kagome muttered, backing towards the well. "Stay here inuyasha. I wont be gone long." She didnt give him a chance to reply before taking off.

Kagome lept out of the well with a sigh, hurrying to the house. "Mom? Im back." She called out softly. Her mom walked into the room, holding a bundle to her chest. "Hey honey! Glad you're back. We had fun hanging out together! She missed you though." Her mom cooed at the baby as she handed it to kagome. "Are you sure that you two will be okay in the feudal era?" Kagome nodded. "I'm sure we will be fine. Inuyasha will protect us." Her mom suddenly looked stern. "And when are you going to tell him why you were gone for so long last time? Doesn't he know anything about her yet?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "No mom. I haven't told him about Mika yet. I dont know what to say..." her mom tapped her foot impatiently. "How about, hey inuyasha by the way...you're a father and have been for over four months now? Oh and by the way, now there's another on the way!" Her mom sighed, losing her sterness. "Okay, now i know why you havent told him yet. Even i felt scared of him just saying it out loud." Kagome smiled, covering the babys white dog ears and her tuft of white hair under the blanket as best she could. "I'm just going to say I'm babysitting for now. Its kind of the truth..." her mom sighed, hugging her. "Just be careful sweetie."

* * *

Kagome climbed carefully out of the well, holding mika close. She paused, rearranging the blanket again to make sure her hair and ears she had inherited from her father were well hidden. Satisfied, she took off towards the village.

Sango looked up as kagome approached and her eyes narrowed as she saw the bundle in her arms. "Kagome? Whats going on?" Sango asked in confusion. Kagome put a smile on her face. "Oh. Im babysitting my little cousin. I couldnt say no. This is mika." She said, showing sango the child, keeping her mostly covered up. Sango looked at the childs eyes closely. "Hmm...those eyes...ive seen those eyes before...but where?" Kagome sweatdropped as sango kept thinking. Inuyasha walked out of the hut, pausing as he saw the baby in kagomes arms. "Huh? Who's this?" He asked in confusion as he stared at the child. "This is mika, my cousin!" Kagome said quickly. Sango suddenly looked at inuyasha and stared at his eyes, and looked back at the child, then looked at kagome, repeating a few times before her mouth slowly fell open. "Oh...my...GOD!" she finally screamed out as kagome grabbed her, leading her away. "Excuse us! We'll be right back!"

Sango sat in shock as she took in the childs looks. She finally looked back at kagome, her mouth still open as she tried to speak. Kagome covered the child again, giving sango a pleading look. "Sango...please. dont tell him. I need to do it myself. I just...i need more time to work up the courage..." sango sighed and nodded. "Anything else that is going on that i need to know?" Kagome hesitated. "Uhm...yeah... I'm three months pregnant again..." sango sat there for a moment. "He does know how babies are made, right?" She finally asked. Kagome started to laugh and sango joined in. Sango sighed, wiping away a tear as she calmed down. "Sorry kagome...but your child looks too much like you two for there to be any doubt...luckily for you though, hes not very observant..." kagome let out a giggle. "Lets head back."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome kept mika close as they left the village to go hunt more jewel shards. Inuyasha kept looking at mika out of the corner of his eyes so kagome wouldn't see him staring. He felt like this child should be familiar to him, and he didnt know why. He suddenly panicked as the child started to cry. Kagome was having a hard time figuring out why she was crying. Inuyasha sighed and held out his hands. Kagome hesitated for a moment before handing her to inuyasha. The crying stopped almost instantly and she heard the baby give out a throaty giggle. Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself. He hoped he would be able to hold his own child like this one day. As the child fell asleep, he handed her back to kagome finally. Kagome felt her heart fill with love as she had watched him hold their child. Why was she so afraid to tell him?

They continued on, walking the whole day to try to find a jewel shard. Mika woke up that afternoon and started to fuss. Kagome knew what she wanted this time. She sighed, looking for a secluded spot. "Hey. I gotta stop and get mika some food." Inuyasha stopped, turning to her. "Go ahead. We will wait. You have that formula stuff for her?" He asked. Kagome cleared her throat and looked at the ground, backing away slowly. "Uhmmm...yeah! Wont take long at all!" She muttered as she took off. Inuyasha looked after her in confusion. If she had the formula stuff, why couldnt she feed mika as they walked? Why did she want to be alone? He shook his head, sighing. A short while later, kagome returned with a now happy mika and they took off once again. Inuyasha looked at mika while they walked again. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so much like kagome, but her eyes looked so familiar... at this moment, mika yawned and he got a glimpse of teeth that werent sharpened all the way yet, but they were obviously fangs.

* * *

Kagome stopped, looking back at inuyasha out cold on the ground, and ran back to him with mika as the others watched anxiously. After a moment, Inuyasha finally sat up, groaning as he looked at mika once again.

He looked from kagomes face to mikas face, finally focusing on her eyes. His heart stopped and he felt blind panic race through him. Was this his daughter? Why didnt he get told he had a daughter? If he would have known this was his daughter, he would have made kagome stay at the village with her...there were so many demons now that wanted their revenge on him, they would not think twice about killing his child...he felt himself start to hyperventillate as the danger his child was in hit him.

Kagome looked back at miroku anxiously. "Miroku? Whats wrong with inuyasha? Hes so pale..." miroku walked closer, peering at inuyasha who was holding up both hands and apparently counting something in his head. "Hmm...i believe he is just thinking really REALLY hard about something...his brain is not used to so much work..." miroku said, watching for a reaction. When there was none, he began to worry more. Kagome placed a hand on inuyashas shoulder, and he finally jumped. He looked at mika again and he finally found his voice. "Kagome...mika...she's not your cousin...is she?" He finally forced his words out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome felt fear rise within her as she realized that he knew mika was his. She held her close as inuyasha sat there glaring at her in anger and...wait, was he afraid? Kagome swallowed heavily, stepping back. Inuyasha growled at her in warning, causing mika to sit up and turn to him in curiosity, causing the blanket to slip and show off her white hair and her white dog ears that were standing up at the moment. Kagome paled as inuyasha growled again, now knowing for sure that mika was theirs. "Why...the fuck...didn't you tell me we had a child? Hell kagome, why didn't you even tell me you were pregnant with her?!" He growled, his anger growing with each word. Kagome took another step back. "I...I was so afraid that...that you would hate me..." she whispered softly. Inuyasha felt his anger fade almost instantly. He sighed. "Kagome i could never hate you. Especially for having my daughter. I love you. Both of you. But please...is there anything else i need to know?" Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Inuyasha...uhm...Mika is not our only child...anymore..." Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, until she continued. "Uhm...I am with child again." Inuyashas eyes widened and he just sat there. Kagome looked over at miroku, whose mouth was open as far as it would go while sango and shippo just shook their heads at him. "And...you didn't realize how much danger you and our kids are in right now? Fuck kagome, do you know how many people want me dead? Do you really think they would spare our pups?" He finally gasped out as he looked around them cautiously for any approaching enemies. Kagome looked at him. "I didnt want to be without her inuyasha. And i knew you would need me to find jewel shards." Inuyasha let out another growl. "Fuck the jewel shards. We will find them another way. Im not putting my family in danger just to find them easier." Kagome was stunned. He seemed to be borderline panicking about their safety. He had never said that about the jewel shards before. She shook her head. "I know you will protect us inuyasha. I feel safer with you than i do anywhere else." Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes showing his concern. "But what if something happens and i cant save you kagome? What then?" Sango spoke up finally. "Then miroku and i protect them. You dont have to worry inuyasha. We will give our lives for them if necessary." Kagome shook her head and replied. "No. It wont come to that." Inuyasha snorted. "Youre right. It wont. Your ass is going back to the hut." Kagome turned to him. "The fuck i am!" Sango gasped, eyes wide. "Kagome!" When had kagome started cussing so easily? She suddenly sighed. Probably about the time she and inuyasha became mates. He sure did teach her all the bad things...

Inuyasha tried to plead with her. "Kagome, please...take mika back home..." Kagome glared, obstinate. "No. Dont ask again or i will ignore you." "Kagome, please-" he started to say, but kagome cut him off. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-" she repeated over and over again to tune him out as sango and the others stared at them in a mixture of shock, and, in mirokus case, amusement. "Uhm...i believe kagome will win this fight." Miroku said, his mouth twitching.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome grinned to herself as she led the way. She could still hear inuyasha grumbling slightly behind her. It suprised her how easy it was for her to win this fight. She only had to introduce her secret weapon and he was putty in her hands. She looked behind discreetly to watch inuyasha. He was trying not to show his soft side, but he was failing miserably as mika babbled happily to him. She tried not to laugh at the memory of the fights' end.

 _"Inuyasha we are not going back and thats final!" Kagome yelled at him angrily. Inuyasha was about to retort angrily when mika reached for him, whining. Inuyasha stopped, looking at her, and he felt his heart melt as he took her and she cuddled up to his chest. Kagome smiled as she saw mika turning inuyasha into a big blob of daddy jelly. She could just see him melting like butter. Inuyasha sighed. "I...i guess...you guys can come with...but youre staying by me." He finished, looking at kagome sternly. Kagome nodded, and he relaxed, turning his attention back to mika who was looking at his ears curiously as they twitched. Kagome held back a giggle. Their daughter already had him wrapped around her finger. She was such a little schmoozer._

Miroku sighed as he watched inuyasha melt over mika. Why couldn't he be the one with an heir already? So many women he had asked to bear his child, and still no takers. The one he really wanted to bear his child, she got her kicks out of hitting him over the head if he even tried to make a move. He looked over at her automatically and she looked at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and she tapped hirakotsu meaningfully. He sighed. She always seemed to know what he was thinking. He turned his attention back to inuyasha. He was trying to hide a smile as he watched mika sleep in his arms. Miroku shook his head. He wasnt fooling anyone. That little girl had him good.

Sango sighed as she watched inuyasha and mika. He sure was being reasonable about just now finding out he had a child. About to be two children soon, actually. Maybe he really had matured...she felt a presence approach and heard inuyasha let out a feral growl. She sighed as she got hirakotsu ready. Then again, maybe not...she thought to herself as she turned to face the approaching presence...this was sure to be a very bad meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha held mika close as he growled in warning at the approaching aura. Not a moment later, kouga came to a stop next to kagome, taking her hands in his. "Kagome! Its been too long! How have you been?" He paused as he heard a new smaller growl join in with the growls he was so used to hearing. He looked over at inuyasha and saw both inuyasha and a little girl glaring at him, their teeth bared into a similar snarl. He walked over, looking at the child closely. "Oi. Mutt face...is this your mutt? Who's the unlucky mom?" He snickered as he moved closer. "Oi! Back up kouga, before i rip your hand off!" Inuyasha snarled in warning. Kouga ignored him and reached for the childs hair to see her face better.

It happened so fast, even inuyasha never saw it coming. One moment, kouga was reaching for mika, the next he was screaming as mika bit down on his hand in irritation as he tried to pull away, but she had him clamped in her mouth. Inuyasha was stunned for a moment before a proud smirk slid onto his face. "Oi! Call her off mutt-face!" Kouga shouted at him. Inuyasha sighed. "Mika. Drop the wolf-boy." Mika growled. "Mika...drop him. You don't know where that things been." Inuyasha said sternly. Kagome sighed and walked over to mika. "Mika. Drop him. Right now." Mika finally let him go, reaching for kagome as kouga waved his hand around. "Yuck! She drooled all over me!" Kagome turned to him, holding mika against her as she had the other hand on her hip. "You're lucky you still have a hand, kouga. Shes just as stubborn as her father." Inuyasha still had the proud smirk on his face and kagome shot him a dirty look. He looked back at her innocently, his mouth twitching giving away his mirth. Kouga finally looked up at kagome and mika after he managed to get all of the slobbers off and he paused as shock flitted across his face as he got a good look at mika, who was trying to come after him, baby fangs still bared in irritation. He looked at kagome, then to mika, then to the still smirking inuyasha, then around again. You could see when it finally clicked in his head. He stuttered out "he-you-she-wha?!" He shouted incoherently as he looked between them. Inuyashas grin got bigger as he pulled kagome into his arms. He couldnt resist. "I won, wolf boy. Tough luck."

All in all, it was not his finest moment...

He thought to himself as he woke up on the ground. Kagome sure did know how to throw a punch... he sighed in dissapointment. She had punched kouga too aparently, because he was also out cold. He wished he could have seen it...


	6. Boom!

Guess what? Im back guys! Having surgery tomorrow and have to stay overnight so i can work on my stories! I should have some chapters up by tomorrow evening! Thanks to those who stick with me!


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome huffed in irritation as she looked down at Inuyasha, sighing slightly. He could be such a baka sometimes. She hitched Mika onto her hip, shaking her head as if in denial. "You know? I really hope you don't take after him." Mika babbled happily in response. Kagome tensed, looking over her shoulder into the trees. She felt this chill down her spine as if someone had been watching her, but no one was there. She shook it off, turning back to Sango and Miroku who had just thrown a bucket of water onto Inuyasha. Sputtering in Indignation, he sat up, shaking like a dog to dry himself. He paused in mid-shake, turning to look at Kagome who was once again looking out into the forest, apparently very tense, ready to fight or flee by her stance. He automatically lept up, shielding her from the direction she had been looking. He sniffed the air cautiously. He couldn't tell if anyone was there, the wind was being uncooperative with him. He felt himself get nervous as he imagined who all could be watching them, or, more specifically, watching his pup, and his pupped mate. He growled low in his throat as his demon side thought of someone trying to do something to them.

Kaugra watched them, eyes narrowed as she took in the scene, making sure the wind would not betray her position to inuyasha. She noticed the baby sitting on kagome's hip, as well as the slight curve to her abdomen. Interesting. Naraku would be very interested to hear this news.


	8. Chapter 7

Kagomes worried eyes met inuyashas fierce protective gaze as he pulled her into his arms, growling all sorts of threats at whatever had been out there watching his family, and rumbling soothing noises at his mate and pup. If anyone dared to mess with HIS family, there would be hell to pay. Sango turned, looking into the forest, frowning in concern. "perhaps we should leave quickly, we don't want to stay here longer than we have to, if someone is watching us." Inuyasha nodded, pulling Kagome and Mika onto his back against Kagomes protests. She sighed, knowing it was no use fighting him when he was clearly worried about their safety. She clutched Mika to her chest as Inuyasha carried them forward, looking down at their daughter, wondering what she would do if something would happen to her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and she shook her head to stop the thought. Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone harm her, no matter what. She placed her free hand on her belly as she laid her head against inuyashas back. She wondered how he could be so calm about having one, about to be two kids without knowing for so long. She frowned. She had been hyperventilating since the moment she found out she was pregnant. And yet...he hadn't been that panicked about it...why? She remembered the day that she found out the first time.

 _flashback_

 _Kagome paced around the bathroom, heart pounding in her chest. Why hadn't they been more careful? 'Well...' she thought to herself, eye-twitching, 'I really didn't have the chance to be careful...and they don't have protection in that time period...' she sighed inwardly. 'what am i going to do if its positive? what if I'm...what if we're...' she gulped, unable to finish the thought. She felt dizzy suddenly, and sat down on the bathroom floor, placing her head against the cool wall. 'Fuck.' She thought to herself as she waited on the test, not wanting to look at it until it was finished. After a moment, she rose to her feet, grabbing the test without looking at it, deciding she had better sit down before she looked. Hands shaking, she finally looked down at it, and felt herself sink completely to the floor as she felt like someone had smacked her with a hammer. '"Oh fuck._ _" she whispered as she put her head in her hands. How could she tell inuyasha? If she was freaking out this much, he was sure to be ten times worse. She walked out the door and to the well house as if in a daze, climbing out and running into inuyasha on the other side, knowing something was wrong, his concerned gaze met her fearful one, but she shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm okay inuyasha, it's just a stomach bug. it's not contagious." Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before nodding and leading the way to the village. The fake smile slid off of her face instantly, and she took a shakey breath as she followed him home._

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, just so i don't confuse you guys, the next chapter we are going to go back in time to when she is pregnant the first and second time, then the chapter after that would be present day. Hope you guys like it still._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Lady Tashimaru_**


	9. Chapter 8

_Kagome followed after the others, still panicking at her current condition. She took in a deep breath and shook herself mentally. She needed to act normal, and not like she was...well... about to have a heart attack. She put on a smile and hurried to catch up to the others._ _Sango looked back at her, eyebrow furrowed in concern. She could just physically feel Kagomes anxiety rolling off her in waves. She had never known Kagome to be this anxious before. She opened her mouth to ask her if she was okay, but stopped as she noticed Kagome had started to calm down, and a true smile was appearing slowly on her face. She mentally shrugged and turned back to face the front. Kagome took a breath as she calmed down. She absentmindedly placed her hand on her belly as they walked, thinking about everything. In spite of her panic, she couldn't help but already love her little stomach bug. She looked over at inuyasha and sighed. How could she tell him?_

 _two months later_

 _Inuyasha was holding kagomes hair for her as once again, she started to get sick for the third time that day. He was worried sick about her. She said that she still had that same stomach bug, and he wondered why it hadn't gotten better by now. Kaede kept telling him not to worry, but he couldn't help it. Kagome was his mate, damnit, he had a right to be worried. He let out a sigh as he looked lovingly down at his mate, trying to make her feel better as he rubbed her back. Why was she so sick?_

 _5 months later_

 _Kagome cast one last longing look at the village as she sat on the edge of the well. She wanted to stay so badly, but inuyasha was already suspicious. She couldn't keep denying the changes her body was going through to him. And of course, he had the self-preservation skills to not mention the weight gain. She had told him she needed to stay home for a couple of months, help her mother with this and that, and since they hadn't had any leads on jewel shards lately, he begrudgingly agreed. With one last look, she pushed off gently into the well._

 _1 month later_

 _Kagome instantly regretted her decision to move her bed on her own. She felt a pain as she had pushed the bed, and it looked like her water had broken. Panicking, worried for the child since she was not due for another month, she hurried downstairs to her mother, who instantly sprang into action. Having a nurse as a mom did have it's benefits. Shortly after, Mika was born. She was lively and active, raring to go, just like her father. Kagome fell in love with her little version of her mate instantly. She turned to her mom, who smiled and nodded at her. "yes dear. I can watch her so you can return. However, rest here for the week before you go back. You need to heal, and you need to get as much time with Mika as you can." Kagome smiled and nodded, looking down at her daughter happily._

 _The next week (This part is a little heated)_

 _Kagome climbed out of the well, happy to be back home. Inuyasha ran to greet her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I missed you." He murmured into her ear as he started to kiss her neck. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered breathlessly, "I just got back! Can't you wait until we're home at least?" She felt him smirk and press himself against her thigh. "What do you think?" He growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt her control shatter into a million pieces as he slipped his hands into her pants and underwear. Letting out a sigh, she melted into her mate as he showed her how much he had missed her._

 _A month later_

 _Kagomes eye twitched in irritation. Why had she let him mate her already? She felt so stupid. She should have expected this, with how much he had been mating her lately. She should have said no, but it was already too late. She sighed as she threw away the test result. Damn. Now she had two things she was keeping from inuyasha. Why hadn't she been more careful?_


End file.
